Ang Pagiging Tapat, Sakura
by InLab2Ka2shi
Summary: Tapat si Sakura. Mapagmahal. Mapagbigay. Maunawaain. Pero hanggang saan ang pagiging tapat niya kung sobra naman ang ginagawa ni Ten Ten at Saske kay Sakura? Halos tagos hanggang buto. Tagumpay kaya si Sakura sa paghihigante niya?
1. Chapter 1

"Mag syota si Ten Ten at si Saske ha?",

Tumahimik si Sakura. Medio nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa puso at damdamin niya pero hindi pa rin niya ipinahalata kay Naruto na nasasaktan siya sa binanggit niya. Ayaw niya ipahalata kay Naruto na nasasaktan siya.

"O? Bakit ganyan ang itsura mo? Para kang nabagsakan ng isang libong bato sa mukha mo, ha?", Naitanong ni Naruto kay Sakura nang nahalata niyang nalulungkot ito na kahit itago pa ni Sakura ang kalungkutan na nararamdaman niya, napaghalata pa rin siya ni Naruto.

Inimbitahan ni Sakura si Naruto para makibalita siya kung ano na ang sitwasyon at kalagayan ni Saske. Inimbitahan niya si Naruto sa bahay niya at nagkataon naman na wala ang mga magulang nina Sakura. Itinanong ni Sakura kung ano na ang nararamdaman na ni Saske para sa kanya sapagkat nuong tumawag si Saske na ayaw magsalita sa telepono nila, lumigaya siya sapagkat ang iniisip ni Sakura, kaya ayaw magsalita si Saske ay dahil torpe siya ngunit nagkamali siya ng akala. Nang uto lang si Saske kay Sakura na kunwari may pakiramdam siya sa kanya, 'yun ang pagkakaintindi niya.

"Ito", Sabay kuha ni Naruto ng isang kapirasong papel galing sa bulsa niya upang ibigay ang papel kay Sakura kung saan nakalagay ang numero ng telepono ni Saske. "Kung gusto mo siyang tawagan, ito ang numero ng telepono nila. Hindi ba? Hinihingi mo sa akin ito?"

"Oo nga pala", Ngumiti si Sakura na may bahid na lungkot sa mukha niya. "Hindi ako nalulungkot ha? Baka akala mo lang 'yun ha?", napatawa siya ng mahinahon upang may maipakita lang ni Sakura na walang nangyayaring sama ng loob sa damdamin niya. Inunahan na niya si Naruto sapagkat ramdam niya na napaghahalata na siya. Ikinuha niya ang kapirasong papel kay Naruto.

"Wala bang halik?", Tanong ni Naruto.

"Huh?", Nagulat si Sakura.

Tumawa si Naruto. "Biro lang 'yun. Sinabi ko lang 'yun dahil kapalit lang sa ginawa ko sayo."

"Sus! Kababawan lang 'yun!", Naibanggit ni Sakura. Napansin niya na nakatitig sa kanya sa mata si Naruto na tipong ang lapot ng tingin. Halos hindi kumukurap ang kanyang mga mata pagkatapos, nang napansin ni Naruto kung ano na ang nangyayari sa loob ng limang segundo, napalingon siya sa may pintuan palabas ng kwarto.

"Sakura", Sabi ni Naruto na hindi tumitingin kay Sakura. Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan nila ni Sakura sa higahan. "Uwi na ako. Mag eensayo pa ako. Kailangan ko lumakas e bilang isang ninja"

"O sige", Sabi ni Sakura. Inihatid niya si Naruto sa labas ng bahay niya. "Ingat na lang ha?",

Ngumiti lang si Naruto at tumalikod na upang umuwi. Nang nawala na sa paningin ni Sakura si Naruto ay agad siyang tumakbo sa loob ng bahay niya at tumuloy siya sa kwarto niya. Sapagkat may sariling telepono si Sakura sa loob ng kwarto niya ay hindi na siya makapaghintay na hindi niya tawagan si Saske. Ang pinagtataka lang niya kay Saske ay bakit ganun na lamang siya ka suplado sa kanya kapag nagkikita sila sa eskwelahan. Samantalang pagkatapos ng oras ng klase nila, may tumatawag sa telepono na ayaw magsalita pagkauwi niya. Iniisip niya na maaaring ibang tao 'yun pero hindi niya maiwasan na isipin na si Saske 'yun. Si Saske na maaaring torpe lang kung manligaw.

xxxxx

_Riiiinggggg… Riiiinnnnggggg…_

Malakas ang pagtibok ng puso ni Sakura. Nangangarap na sana ay makausap niya si Saske. Mga ilang segundo ay may bumunot sa telepono. Halos tumalon ang puso ni Sakura ngunit may kasamang kaba ng marinig niya ang boses ng isang lalake.

"Hello", Sabi ng boses. Isang binatilyo na kaakit akit ang boses.

"Pwede kay Saske?", Tanong ni Sakura. Humiga siya sa higahan sapagkat malapit lang ang telepono niya sa higahan niya.

"Ako ito. Sino ito?", Tanong ni Saske.

"Si Sakura ito!-",

"Sakura.. .. Hindi naman sa binabastos kita kaya lang may syota na ako. Si Ten Ten", Ang singit ni Saske.

Kumulo ang dugo ni Sakura ngunit nagpigil siya. Matatanggap niya na naging syota ni Saske si Ten Ten ngunit sa tono na napakinggan niya ay parang pinalalabas pa ni Saske na hinahabol habol siya ni Sakura pero para sa kanya ay hindi naman.

"Hoy! Hindi kita hinahabol-",

"Bakit ka tumawag dito?", Singit ni Saske at bara niya na hindi pa natatapos sa pagsasalita si Sakura.

"Teka! Huwag mo akong husgahan na ganun na lamang. Napatawag ako kase gusto ko malaman kung okay lang ba kayo ni Ten Ten", Sabi ni Sakura.

"Okay lang kami", Sagot niya.

"Bakit parang ayaw na ayaw mo sa akin e hindi naman kita ipinapangarap maging syota. Ang gusto ko lang kahit magkaibigan, okay lang. Katulad sa pagtrato mo sa iba na kakilala mo, ganun lang",

"Ewan ko-", Sagot niya.

Napatahimik si Sakura. Gusto niya awayin si Saske pero para saan pa? Lalabas lang na talagang may gusto siya nito kaya minabuti na lang niya na tumahimik siya.

"O sige, bye", Ang pagpapaalam ni Sakura.

"Bye",

Pagkababa ng telepono ni Sakura ay tumulo ang luha niya. Mahal niya at gusto niya si Saske pero hindi siya naghahangad ng kapalit. Dahil sa hangad ni Saske ang makapaghigante sa kapatid niya kung saan ipinatay ang mga angkan nila, nangangarap si Sakura na sana si Ten Ten ang magpabago sa isipan ni Saske. Natatakot kase siya na baka hindi niya kayang kalabanin ang kanyang kapatid at natatakot siya na baka mapahamak lang siya. Ayaw niya na mapahamak ang kanyang mahal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa eskwelahan, pagkatapos ng klase ni Sakura ay agad na pinuntahan niya si Saske upang makisabay sa mga barkada niya na barkada rin ni Sakura na sina Neji, Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, Ten Ten at si Shikamaru.

"Sasabay ka sa amin?", Tanong na pagka suplado ni Saske.

Parang kirot sa puso at damdamin ni Sakura na tanungin siya ni Saske na may pait sa tono niya.

"Masama ba?", Tanong ni Sakura.

"Pambihira ka naman Saske", Sabi ni Naruto. "Ikaw pa ang may lakas na magsalita ng ganyan samantalang mas nauna siya maging kabarkada namin bago kayo dumating nina Gaara, Shikamura, Rock Lee at Neji. Huwag ka naman ganyan. Para namang pinalalayas mo pa si Sakura"

"Mali lang ang interpretasyon mo sa akin. Hindi ako ganun", Ang pagdedepende ni Saske sa sagot niya kay Naruto pero sa loob ng damdamin ni Naruto, hindi siya kumbinsi sa sagot ni Saske.

"Saan tayo gigimick?", Tanong naman ni Shikamaru sa mga kabarkada niya.

"Medio sosyal naman ang dating na ipang gigimick natin. Gawin natin sa bahay nina Naruto", Ang sagot naman ni Rock Lee kaya nagpasya silang lahat na kina Naruto na lang sila gumimik na katulad na lamang ng pang _food trip_ at paglalaro ng baraha.

Habang naglalakad silang magbabarkada papunta sa bahay nina Naruto, lumapit si Ten Ten at lumayo muna kay Saske upang kausapin si Sakura.

"'Yung kanina", Bulong ni Ten Ten kay Sakura na hindi pa rin niya maalis sa isipan ang kaninang eksena. "Pagpasensiya mo si Saske. Ganun lang 'yun",

Hihirit sana si Sakura na _E ikaw? Bakit hindi ka ginaganyan?_ _Kakaiba ka rin ha!_ Pero minabuti niyang tumahimik na lang siya.

"Ten Ten, kung kailangan mo ako at kung kailangan niyo ako ni Saske, andito lang ako sa tabi niyo. Handa ko kayong protektahan", Ang sabi naman ni Sakura.

Napatawa si Ten Ten ng mahinahon.

"Bakit ka napatawa?", Ang nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura.

"Wala. Kakaiba ka", Ang sabi naman ni Ten Ten. "Ang naiisip ko, sa ganyang ugali mo ay pwede ng may humanga sayo sa ganyang istulo mo lamang"

"Wala naman e-"

"Anong wala? Si-", Biglang napatahimik si Ten Ten.

"Sino?",

"Wala", Bawi ni Ten Ten. Alam niyang may humahanga sa kanya at yun ay walang iba kungdi si Naruto ngunit minabuti na lang na tumahimik siya. Ayaw niya na ipagsabi ang sekreto ni Naruto tungkol sa nararamdaman niya kay Sakura dahil ipinagkatiwala siya nito.

xxxxx

Nakarating na silang magbabarkada sa bahay nina Naruto. Bumili muna sila ng mga pagkaing maihahanda nila at inayos nila ang kwarto ni Naruto pagkatapos inayos nila ang radio sa tabi at nagpapatugtog sila ng mga pang sayaw dagdag sa pag-aaliw nila. Nag sayawan sila. Nagwawala at pawang kanilang kasayahan ay wala ng katapusan. Nang matapos ang lahat ay para silang mga baterya na nawalan ng enerhiya.

Napag-usapan nila ang tungkol sa _school work_ nila. Ang mga guro na kung sino 'yung _terror _sa klase nila at napag kwentuhan din nila kung sino ang mga malalakas na ninja.

"….Si Kakashi pa rin ang pinakamalakas na ninja. Magaling at gwapo pa at-", Ang labis labis na paghanga ni Neji. Nakatingin sa kanya ang mga barkada niya na tipong nagtataka sa mga pinagsasabi niya.

"Neji? Bakla ka ba?", Tanong ni Gaara.

"Oo nga, bakla ka ba?", Ang sunod na tanong ni Shikamaru. "Hindi ako nagtataka kung bakit ganyan kahaba ang buhok mo. Ginagawa mo lang 'yan para mapansin ka ni Kakashi!", Napatawa siya ng malakas.

"Hinde!", Napasigaw si Neji sa mga barkada niya. "Kung gusto niyo mapatunayan na hindi ako bakla, hahalikan ko si Sakura!", Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan niya sa sahig at nang akmang lalapit na kay Sakura nang biglang magsalita si Naruto.

"Neji", Sabi agad ni Naruto. "Huwag mo na patunayan. Naniniwala na kami sa inyo. Tama ba, mga _guys and gals?_", Sabay tingin siya sa mga barkada niya at nangangarap siya na sana sumang ayon sila sa kanyang sinasabi.

Umupo uli si Neji sa sahig kung saan siya nakaupo kanina lamang. Sa tabi ni Neji sa kanan ay si Rock Lee na nakaupo rin. Sa kaliwa naman ni Neji na medio malayo sa kanya ay si Gaara na tipong astig kung makatitig. Nakatayo siya at nakasandal sa dingding at _naka cross arm_ siya. Si Naruto naman ay naka upo siya na _indian sit_ sa tabi ni Gaara. Si Saske naman na nakatabi ni Rock Lee ay nakaupo sa higahan ni Naruto na naka _indian sit_ rin siya na katabi ni Ten Ten na nakaupo at katabi niya si Sakura na nakaupo rin. Si Shikamaru naman ay nakaupo sa harap ni Neji pero malayo sa pagitan nila at ang kanyang dalawang kamay niya ay nasa sahig upang suporta sa kanyang pag-upo.

"O sige.. sige, naniniwala na kami", Ang halos magkasabay sila magsalita ang mga magbabarkada.

"Pansin ko si Saske lang ang tipong tahimik ha?", Ang napansin ni Shikamaru na nakatingin si Saske sa kawalan.

"Ha?", Ang sabi ni Saske nang napansin niya na andito pa rin pala siya sa mga barkada niya. "Wala. Wala. Naiisip ko lang si Ten Ten"

Tuksuhan at hiyawan ang napaloob sa pamamahay ni Naruto. Kahit si Gaara ay napapangiti. Maliban lang si Sakura na tahimik lang. Napatingin si Naruto kay Sakura sa mata. Nang hindi sinasadyang napatingin si Sakura sa kanya ay biglang napaalis sa tingin si Naruto at pawang kunwari nakatingin siya sa iba.

_Bwiset na Naruto 'yan! Siguro kaya napatingin sa akin ito dahil pinagtatawanan niya ako sa ganitong sitwasyon kung saan ako ay nagdurusa at nagmumukhang tanga kay Saske! Hindi ko hinahabol si Saske ha? Baka 'yun ang iniisip ni Naruto! Sapakin ko siya! Ano ang pakialam ko sa kanya?_ Napabuntong hininga si Sakura at sabay ngumiti para hindi uli mapaghalata ni Naruto at sa mga barkada niya na nalulungkot siya.

"Kailan ang kasalan?", Ang biro ni Sakura kay Ten Ten. Gusto niya ipakita sa mga barkada niya na okay lang siya at lalo kay Naruto.

Tumawa lang si Ten Ten at sabay _blush_ sa mukha niya.

xxxxx

Nang natapos na ang kasayahan ang magbabarkada. Inihatid ni Naruto si Sakura sa pintuan ng bahay nila.

"Sakura", Ang tawag ni Naruto.

Papasok na sana si Sakura sa loob ng bahay niya ngunit tinawagan siya ni Naruto kung kaya't napatingin siya kay Naruto.

"Bakit?", Tanong ni Sakura. Napansin niyang nakatingin sa sahig si Naruto at pawang nag-iisip.

Tumingin si Naruto sa mata ni Sakura. Malapot ang tingin niya na tipong manghahalik siya. Binuka niya ang bibig niya at napasara uli. Gusto niya magsalita pero hindi niya magawa kaya napangiti lang siya at sabay napatawa ng mahinahon. "Wala. Gusto lang kita asarin!"

"Sira! Wala ka magawa sa buhay! Mas mabuti pa si Saske sayo! Hmmmp!", Sabay talikod kay Naruto at pumasok sa loob ng bahay, sabay ang pagbagsak ng pintuan.

"Lagi naman si Saske! Saske na naman!", Ang naisambit ni Naruto ngunit hindi na narinig ni Sakura. Nakaramdam siya ng lungkot pero hinayaan na lang niya.

Umalis na si Naruto sa bahay ni Sakura. Naglalakad mag-isa. Naabutan sila ng gabi dahil sa kasayahan na naganap kanina sa bahay niya at siya naman ang nag boluntaryo na ihatid si Sakura. Pumayag naman si Sakura sapagkat magkaibigan silang dalawa. Napahinto si Naruto sa nilalakaran niya. Napatingin siya sa bahay ni Sakura na medio malayo layo na rin ang agwat niya sa bahay ni Sakura.

_Kung alam mo lang Sakura, kung gaano kita kamahal. Mahal kita, Sakura. Kung alam mo nga lang. Kung alam mo lang…_ Ang sabi ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili.


	3. Chapter 3

Umaga na. Mga taong nasa labas ay pawang maiingay. Nagising si Sakura sa amoy na nilanghap niya sa niluluto ng kanyang nanay. Ang ulam na tipong gugutumin ka sa wala sa oras. Nag unat si Sakura. Napangiti siya. Ang ganda ng umaga niya sapagkat napanaginipan niya si Saske na hinalikan daw siya sa kanyang labi. Ang akala niya, totoo na pero hindi pala ngunit kahit ganun na lamang sa panaginip niya, masaya na siya. Tatawagan niya muna si Saske. Gusto lang niya kamustahin kahit saglit lang ngunit nang tumawag siya, wala si Saske. Mga apat na segundo, tumawag naman si Ten Ten at nakausap ni Sakura na ikinagulat naman niya.

"Bakit mo alam ang numero ng telepono ko?", Naitanong ni Sakura ngunit kalmado ang kanyang tinig. Ayaw niya mapaghalata na nagulat siya sa pagtawag ni Ten Ten sa kanya.

"Ibinigay ni Saske. Alam niya ang numero ng telepono mo", Sagot ni Ten Ten. "Pero huwag kang magalit sa kanya. Okay lang ba?"

"Siyempre! Hindi ako magagalit sa kanya!", Ang sabi naman ni Sakura. Basta si Saske, malakas ang pagtibok ng puso niya. Napaisip siya.

"Um.. bakit nga ba ikaw napatawag?", Tanong uli ni Sakura na hindi pa sinasagot ni Ten Ten ang tanong niya. Tahimik lang si Ten Ten sa kabilang linya ng telepono at ang amoy na nilanghap kanina ni Sakura na ulam kung saan ginutom siya ay nawala na sa isipan niya. Interesado siya kung bakit tumawag si Ten Ten sa kanya.

"Hello? Ten Ten?-",

"May problema lang", Sumagot si Ten Ten pagkatapos ng katahimikan na naganap sa kanya. "Magpapakasal kami ni Saske sa Hwes"

Tahimik si Sakura. Ang buong mundo niya ay gunaw pero inalis niya sa isipan ang kasal ni Ten Ten at ni Saske. Imposible sila ikasal na wala pang labing walong taong gulang pa.

"Ten Ten", Sabi ni Sakura na medio natatawa siya pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya na hindi tumawa. "Nagpapatawa ka ba o ano? Ang bata bata niyo pa. Magpapakasal na kayo? Pambihira naman kayo. Ano 'yun? Pa imbento?"

"Hinde. Magpapakasal talaga kami pero kunwari lang. Si Naruto ang pare at ikaw ang maghahanda ng mga pagkain para sa amin.", Sabi ni Ten Ten. "Ayaw niya ako paghandain ng pagkain e kase alam ni Saske na hindi ako marunong magluto. Alam niyang ikaw ang magaling na magluto at hindi ako."

"_Sure!_", Agad na pumayag si Sakura. Sa loob ng kalamnan ng tiyan niya ay tumatalbog talbog siya sa sobrang tuwa niya. Si Saske, ang lalakeng hindi niya akalain na siya ang paghahandain ng pagkain sapagkat siya ang magaling magluto kaysa kay Ten Ten. Malaking papuri na kay Sakura ang ganuon. "Teka.. teka.. kakain muna ako ha?",

"Okay", Sabi ni Ten Ten at ibinababa na nila sa isa't isa ang telepono.

Tumalon si Sakura ng pahiga sa higahan niya. Ikinuha niya ang unan sa ulo niya at niyakap niya ito. Ngumiti siya. Ang kanyang puso ay tipong lalabas sa kanyang katawan. Gusto niya sumigaw sa tuwa pero hindi niya magawa. Ang kulang na lang niya ay magwala sa saya niyang nararamdaman.

"Sakura! May bisita ka!", Sabi ng nanay ni Sakura na narinig niya ang boses galing sa _dining table_. "Kumain ka na rin!"

Lumabas si Sakura sa kanyang kwarto at pagkakita niya kung sino ang bisita na 'yun, parang suntok sa buwan ang kanyang natanggap. Si Naruto na parang baliw kung asarin siya kagabi.

"Hello", Ang sabi ni Naruto sa kanya na habang kumakain ng paborito niyang ramen.

"Naruto?", Sabi niya na may pagkairita. Hindi pa rin niya malimutan ang ginawa ni Naruto sa kanya kagabi ngunit pinatawad na niya ito.

"Kamusta ka na, _honey_?", Ang pang-aasar ni Naruto sa kanya.

Umupo si Sakura sa tabi ni Naruto kung saan nakahanda na rin ng pagkain sa namesa niya. Wala sa loob ng bahay ang nanay ni Sakura dahil nasa labas ito na nagdidinig ng mga halamanan. Ang tatay naman niya ay pumasok sa trabaho.

"_Honey_ ka diyan! Huwag mo nga akong asarin, Naruto ka! Kung sana, ikaw na lang si Saske, ano?", Sagot naman ni Sakura kay Naruto.

Tumahimik si Naruto at nagpatuloy siya kumakain ng pagkaing niya na ramen. Kilala siya ng nanay ni Naruto kaya lagi siya _welcome_ pagdating sa bahay ni Sakura.

Kumain si Sakura kasabay niya si Naruto. Nang napansin niya na nawala sa kadaldalan si Naruto ay naitanong niya sa kanya kung _okay_ lang siya.

"Okay lang ako", Sagot ni Naruto. Hindi siya tumitingin sa mata ni Sakura.

"Kapag may problema ka", Sabi ni Sakura kay Naruto sabay ang paghawak niya sa kamay ni Naruto at namula naman siya dahil sa ginawa ni Sakura. "Sabihin mo lang sa akin"

"Ang drama mo!", Sabay sa pagtanggal ng kamay ni Naruto kay Sakura. Napatawa ng mahinahon at sabay sabi na, "Pagkatapos natin kumain, puntahan natin si Ten Ten at si Saske", Inubos niya ang pinakahuli niyang pagkain pagkatapos nito, tumingin kay Sakura at ngumiti, sabay ang pagtibok ng puso niya. _Sakura, hindi mo napapansin ang nadarama ko sayo. Lagi ka na lang kay Saske.._ Ang sabi ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili.

_Ipagpapatuloy.. .. .. .._


End file.
